


Genderbends and lost paperwork

by LadoBagel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ackermans can't have hangovers, Armin knows things, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, Flirting, Fluff is raining down, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol use but not Alcoholism, Little bit of angst, M/M, Moblit has a crush on Hanji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Armin Arlert, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Spoilers of AoT S2, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the vodka gone?, Yaoi, Yuri, smut here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadoBagel/pseuds/LadoBagel
Summary: When everyone wakes up in the Scouting Legion with a different gender from the night before, everyone has their own idea of what happened, but only one person can figure out how to fix it. My first post on this site, still trying to get the hang of it.





	1. Where it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Levi wakes up after a night of drinking with Hanji, he goes to take a bath. But little does he know what he'll find...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First fanfic here, so please, comment on anything, good or bad  
> (It's okay, I've watched/read SnK, I can take some critism)  
> Enjoy!  
> Chapters whenever I can write them

{Levi POV}

No, he thought. He had to be dreaming. If there was a god who had mercy, please let him be dreaming...  
Pulling an all-nighter with Hanji to do paperwork was an okay idea. However, bringing vodka into the mix had absolutely no hint of a good idea, but Hanji, Squad Leader Shity-Glasses, had somehow conviced him to take part. From what Levi remembered, he and Hanji had ran around in the early hours of the night, ding-dong-dithing the 104th Regiment until he'd collapsed in Four-eye's office, crying into her shoulder about Erwin-

Erwin.

Oh, no. Not now.

He didn't need nor want to bring Erwin into his head right now,but per usual, his husband wandered into his thoughts. They had never told anyone except Hanji, Nanaba and Mike that they were getting married, and it was a small ceremony, but it had felt like a genuinely momentous occasion to him. Levi remembered that Hanji had come into the "Dressing Room" because he'd been too nervous to take a step outside. It had taken her, Nanaba, AND Mike to convince him to come out of the closet and walk down the aisle. 

That day was easily the best of his life. Levi could have sworn that he even saw Isabel and Farlan clapping and waving at the ceremony along with the other guests.  
For now, though, while Erwin's shoulder healed after the rescue mission, Levi had to focus his mind somewhere else to avoid a total breakdown.

His head snapped up. Ugh, they'd been doing paperwork last night! Levi couldn't remember the exact details, but he was pretty sure Hanji and he had buried the paper in the forest next to headquarters. Well, he thought, there's isn't a use attempting to find it, it'd be completely dirt-ridden by now. In that moment Levi also realized he had been sweating during his sleep, and he smelled like a garbage pit with extra rotting vegetables. He stood up, took off Hanji's glasses, looking at her new haircut (Oh god, please don't tell me we did that last night...), walked to his room, grabbed a clean uniform, and headed to the bathhouse. The raven haired man looked out the window. It was the dead of night, no chance of coming across anyone. Good.

Levi entered the bathhouse and disrobed, putting his sweaty clothes on the floor. He turned on the faucet, waiting for the tub to fill with water. While he was waiting, Levi took a look in the mirror. This hair had grown a few inches in the front, slanting upwards as it went up. It made him look more...Feminine? Strange. He'd have to give himself a haircut once his bath was done. Turning to his bath and noting that it was three-quarters full, he turned off the faucet and got into the bath, but was inclined to look down at his chest and genatalia. What he saw told him that he was still drunk, but it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure if when you drink you actually sweat in your sleep, 'cause I've never drank, but anyway.  
> The next chapter will probably be up today/early tomorrow.  
> (In this fanfic, the Ackermans CAN get drunk, but they have an immunity to hangovers. Because I have no clue what hangovers are like)  
> Next chapter will have more genderbends for sure, just had to do a bit of a filler first  
> Thinking about making a separate one-shot for Eruri wedding, and another multi-chapter fic where they're actually genderbent (meaning that guys were actually girls and vice versa).  
> Again, comments, talking about things good or bad, or suggestions are completely welcome.


	2. The Shiganshina Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 104th regiment (namely Armin) wakes up to find themselves each a different gender. Who know what might happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to discontinue this just a little but this chapter was fun to write so

{Armin's POV}

 

Of course. Of course THIS happens on the day of the inspection. Why wouldn't it? Ugh.

Armin had few wishes in life, like getting to see the ocean with Eren, but today he had one more wish. Hopefully, this would keep any other evil entity from cursing him soon, but for now, he was stuck as a girl. When he'd been woken up that morning by a confused Eren, Armin thought for an irrational minute that this was Eren's sister. The female Eren had Eren's face, his hands, his beautiful eyes...  
And then that moment for sleep logic was over. He jumped out of bed to discover that, yes, he and the 104th boys had switched genders, leaving Armin with golden hair that went down his back and what he thought were unnecessarily large breasts. Eren had chocolate colored hair that went down to about the bottom of her neck, styling it by tying two stands across the back of his head. He had also gotten a normal size amount of breast, which Armin thought to be completely unfair. The first sentence He'd heard from Eren since he rolled out of bed was "Dude, your's are fucking huge!", and Armin didn't exactly need three guesses to figure out what he meant by that.  
"Christ, Eren, must you be so crude? It's barely six in the morning, my body is not ready for thi-"  
Armin's groaning was ended by Erem pushing him back down onto the bed. Eren held Armin's arms above his head, leaning down to whisper in his ear;  
"Well then, my dear, what is your body ready for?" letting his words drawl out of his mouth. Armin would have loved to have had him that very moment on the bed, but Mikasa came in at that moment. "Eren have you wok- oh." Mikasa's male form was the same height as usual, and Armin assumed since he, Eren and Mikasa had the same height as their regular bodies that the same was true for whoever the change had effected. The only different thing about Mikasa being a man was that her hair went to the bottom of her ears.  
"Ugh, dammit! Mikasa, you cockblocker!" Eren dramatically lifted himself from Armin and stood up. Armin buried his face in his hands, cheeks stained flower pink. Eren looked back at Armin, sitting back down on the bed with his love. "Hey, you look cute when you blush." Eren whispered in Armin's ear. Armin grinned and whispered back a thank-you. They both laughed at Mikasa's scandalized expression, and said person hadn't moved from the doorway.  
Mikasa shook her head as if to rid herself of what she just saw, and said "The Corporal Levi is giving a mandatory speech in the refectory, so they're serving breakfast early." She turned to Armin. "And good morning to you. Now, come down and eat."


	3. Not a chapter, a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I should continue this

*sigh* I'm not going to have enough time after this week to write full chapters. I have a ton of ideas, but until I have time to write them, they'll stay ideas.

 

I AM PUTTING THIS FIC ON HIATUS

I have no clue what it means, but I remember seeing an author use it while saying they weren't discontinuing, so I'm assuming it means to pause a Fan Fiction? 

I am truly sorry to those of you who might be enjoying this fic, but I'll update this soon, just not as frequently.

-A Bagel who is eating an apple (unnecessary info but it's a really delicious apple so it's important now)


	4. Things to come...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna be updating this for a while...

Oh my gosh, I don't know if I'll ever get around to this again! I've been getting some really good ideas for a Post-Titan where Mikasa and Levi, doing stuff in the underground, find a little girl with a purple scarf sobbing at the doorstep of Levi, Isabel and Farlan's old house, and decide to help her. A bit inspired by another RivaMika- *shudder*- fanfic I was reading. The plot isn't too related, but it has little hints of it (Sorry if you ship RivaMika, I really don't mean to offend anyone!). A bunch of other ideas bouncing around in my head too, but I'll probably start writing the purple Mika scarf story (the name will have something to do with scarves, I swear) in the morning and have a little prologue done by the end of tomorrow.  
I honestly have a problem sticking to ideas that I write, I'm sorry! I'll probably end up with a pile of unfinished fanfics that I'll get around to.

 

-Rae, who is gonna write a rough draft for the PMS story! (oh god I need a better name help me please)

Also how the fuck do I get rid of the extra end note thing?! The SECOND END NOTE DOES NOT APPLY, IGNORE THE SECOND END NOTE PLEASE IT MEANS NOTHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: The RivaMika Fan fiction I was talking about, it's called Home and the author's name is MissErikaCourt.  
> They're awesome! Even if you don't ship RivaMika, I would definitely check them out!  
> Another fan fiction that's seriously amazing is Its Always Been You by Bipabrena. Its a Reibert with a Yan!Reiner versus a really sweet Beruani. It focuses on the mental aspects, which is something I really enjoy.  
> One more is An Omega's guide to living an Indepentent life by underunderthunder. Kind of a "Who's the Daddy" trope, with Winmin, Rivarmin, Eremin, and Jearmin, but it has some Yumikuri and (I THINK) Reibert, which is always nice. Again, I don't usually ship most of that, but it's still a good read none the less.
> 
> (Sorry, but really! I type truth! |This is not sponsored by Eremin cleaning services, the best way to ride the Armin train|


	5. GUYS HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED YOUR HELP

So in the last chapter I was talking about making a fanfic for that post-titan-purple-scarf, but I need a name. Any ideas?! I know, I'm quite hopeless but I'm kind of having a crisis because I can't just publish it as PTPS. (Yes it's done *insert Lenny here* all I need is a title guys)

**Author's Note:**

> More Springles, Eruri angst, and a bit of Hanji x Moblit . Sorry the chapters are so short, Hopefully I'll have time to write some more tomorrow.


End file.
